The Never Land Chronicles: Book One
by JenGambale
Summary: The Pevensies go on a journey to a mystical and colorful land. There, they realize that they have been turned to fairies. Several POVs, Chronicles of Narnia plot movie-based.
1. The Baby's first Laugh

**BOOK ONE**

**1. The Baby's first Laugh**

_It was so quiet. _

_Not a scary or uncomfortable silence. _

_More of a very peaceful silence. _

_A silence that was waiting for something._

_I wasn't sure where I was. _

_There wasn't much space in here._

_The ground was very soft, yet a little cold._

_And suddenly, something happened._

_I heard a laugh._

"Lucy! Wake up!" Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. Peter was next to me, his hand on my shoulder and a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "I had a dream, that's all." I sat up and took another look around. "Are we there?" "Yes. Come on." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and together, we left the train. Outside, Susan and Edmund stood there looking for us.

"Done sleeping, sleepy-head?" Ed said and grinned. I threw him a dark look.

"That's enough, Ed," Susan said and then smiled at me. "Come on, I think it's this way."

As we walked toward the exit of the train station, I recalled the dream. I wondered what it could mean. The feeling I had was familiar. It was the same feeling I always had when I was in Narnia, or shortly before I went there. It had been one month since we had left Aslan, Nikabrik, Trumpkin, Prince Caspian and all the other creatures in that mystical world.

I missed them. But I was sad that Peter and Susan weren't able to go back to Narnia anymore. I knew, Edmund and I would go back someday but it wouldn't be the same without them.

It took us ten minutes to get to the Big Ben clock tower. In front of it, there was already a huge mass of students standing. Peter's and Edmunds' and Susan's and my schools were having a combined excursion today. We arrived at the group of about 200 students, just when our headmistress and the headmaster of Ed's and Peter's school came out of the building.

"Quiet, students!" the headmistress said loudly. When all the boys and girls had turned silent, she said, "You all will be split into four groups! Each group will be visiting a different part of the palace. In the end, we all will meet in the garden at the bottom of Victoria Tower."

To our displeasure, the four of us were split up.

I slowly walked after my classmates, barely listening to the guide of our tour. I was just wishing it would be over soon. And about an hour later, it finally was. As my group entered the garden, I saw to my delight that the three other groups were already there. I joined my siblings.

"I hope this is over soon," Ed said with a grumpy look on his face. "I'm starving." "Breakfast was just three hours ago!" Susan said. "So what? I'm hungry again!" he snapped.

"Be quiet!" Peter hissed. "Did you hear that?" I listened. Indeed, there was a sound in the distance that was getting closer. "Sounds like… wind," Susan said irritated. "A very strong wind."

Suddenly, a blast of wind passed through us. The sound became louder. I turned around. My jar dropped. "Oh my god," I whispered. There was a tornado coming from the river-side.

I grabbed Peter's arm to get his attention. "Peter," I demanded, "look." He looked. His face became white. "Mr Murphy!" he called out for his headmaster. We turned to take a look at our group. No one seemed to notice the storm. "What's happening?" Edmund said with a terrified voice.

And suddenly, that feeling was back. "We're going back!" I screamed over the roaring of the wind. "We're going back to Narnia!" "That's impossible!" Peter yelled. "Aslan said, Susan and I can't go back!" "What other explanation do you have?!" I yelled back. The wind was so loud, I could barely hear them anymore. The tornado was almost there. Big Ben got disintegrated while a suction started to pull us.

I took a last look at my schoolmates and then grabbed my brothers' hands. And we were pulled into the air. All four of us started to scream when we entered the tornado and got separated.

It was so loud.

The wind was roaring at an unbearable pace.

I could hardly take it anymore.

I got whirled around to the center of the storm.

And I got shot high up in the air.

The sky was suddenly dark.

I could see two bright twinkling stars at the firmament.

And suddenly, I could hear the laugh again.

And I realized, it was the laugh of a baby.

And I could hear a whisper that said,

"_Second star to the right, and straight on till Morning._

_That is where you will find Never Land_."


	2. Welcome to Pixie Hollow

**2. Welcome to Pixie Hollow**

I heard a bell. The sound that bell made was very soft. And it felt very warm to hear that bell. I was curious. I had never heard such a sound in my dreams before. Mixed with the bell now came a soft knock. A soft tiny voice called out for me from a distance. _Wake up_, it said. The knocking became louder, while the ringing of the bell slowly faded. Such a strange dream, I thought. _"-nk, wake up!"_ the voice called again. The loud knock became a loud thump. And suddenly, I realized that I wasn't dreaming.

"Tink, wake up!" Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned my head, so I could take a look out of the window. It was still dark outside. "Coming!" I yelled when it thumped again. I stretched my arms, legs and wings and then floated to the door to open it. Terence was outside, a sunny and delighted expression on his face. "What is it?" I asked, yawning.

"Didn't you hear the bell?" he asked impatiently. "Kinda," I said, "what's up?" "Newcomers! Four at once, from what I've heard!" he said excitedly. My face lightened up. "I'll be right there, just a sec!" I said, closing the door in his face. Now excited myself, I whooshed to my closet and got dressed. Then I swished out of the door, pulling Terence, who let out a surprised "Woaaaaah!", with me.

While we headed to the Pixie Dust Tree in a zoom, we saw that probably every single fairy from Pixie Hollow was headed there, too, from all directions. "Hey, Tink, hey, Terence!" someone called out at us from behind. We turned around. "Hey, Fawn!" I greeted the Animal Fairy. "You guys as excited as I am?" she asked with a happy grin on her face. "You bet we are!" Terence said.

"Look, there they are!" a fairy close to us yelled and pointed ahead of himself. Indeed, four bright golden light balls were flying toward the Pixie Dust Tree, guided by Vidia and three other Fast-Flying Fairies. Fawn, Terence and I sped up to be the first ones to arrive at the Pixie Dust Fall. There, we split up. Fawn joined the other Animal Fairies, Terence the Dust Keepers and I headed over to Bobble and Clank.

"Heydeeho, Miss Bell!" I was greeted happily by Clank. "Heya, guys!" I greeted back as I sat down. Then I moved my eyes to the entrance. It wasn't long and the four ministers of the seasons came in, along with Queen Clarion who appeared out of two glowing balls of pixie dust as usual.

Then, finally, the four glowing balls were blown in by the Fast-Flying Fairies. They were guided to the usual spot beside the Pixie Dust Fall. As the four balls settled on the ground, it became really quiet. Breathless, I watched the balls brighten up for the last time and then vanish, leaving four shapes behind.

For the first few seconds, they didn't move. But then, the one on the far left began to stir. It was a little girl with brown hair and, as I could see when she slowly raised her head, cute little freckles on her nose. She took a long, irritated look around. All eyes were on her. She didn't look scared, but still very nervous. Slowly, she sat up, supporting the weight of her body with her arms. She seemed to gather her thoughts.

"H-hello?"


	3. First Flights

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it took so long. But it's a pretty long chapter so I hope, you can forgive me. :) Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**3. First Flights**

„H-hello?" My eyes weren't big enough to see everything. There were so many people around us. Beside me was a pool with a fall of something that looked like sparkling golden sand. It looked beautiful. I moved my eyes to my siblings. They were unconscious. I crawled over to Peter who was nearest to me and lightly shook his shoulder. He didn't stir.

"Hello, little one," a warm voice said. I turned my head to face the speaker. It was a beautiful woman in a sparkling golden dress and glittering golden wings. "H-hello?" I repeated. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow," the woman friendly said and smiled at me. "We all are most delighted that you have arrived, little fairy. I am Queen Clarion." I puckered. _Fairy? _I took a look at my back and gasped. Frail, transparent, light blue wings were on my back. My mouth still wide open, I turned back to Queen Clarion. "Where am I?" I asked. She smiled gently. "You are in Pixie Hollow, the home of the fairies," she answered. I took another look around and recognized that indeed solely everyone here had wings. I also saw a few animals. Mice, fireflies, butterflies and other creatures and all of them were a lot bigger than the ones at home.

Slowly, I stood up. My siblings were still unconscious. Queen Clarion floated over to me and touched my wings which made them raise and glow a little and then gently took my hand. "Let's try to get you flying. Flap with your wings, honey." It took a while to feel my wings the way I felt my other body parts. But then, I managed to give them a short flap. "Good, honey, and now try to flap with them constantly." I did and after a short while, I began to rise in the air. Queen Clarion let go of my hand and I flew a few feet. To my embarrassment, everyone started to clap. But then, as I looked back, I saw my oldest brother move.

"Peter!" I whooshed down to him immediately and helped him up to a sitting position. "Where are we?" he mumbled and scratched his head. "In Pixie Hollow," I answered. "And we're fairies!" He froze and said, "What?" I beamed and whirled around. "See? I have wings! And so do you!" He shot an unbelieving look at me and then turned his head to take a look at his own wings. Smiling brightly, I turned around to Queen Clarion to introduce her to my brother, but the look on her face let me freeze. She looked really puzzled. "How did you call him?" she asked. I hesitated. "Um, Peter. His name is Peter," I said. The Queen looked even more puzzled. "He already has a name?" she questioned. I nodded. "My name is Lucy, your Majesty. Lucy Pevensie. Peter is my oldest brother." I pointed to my other siblings. "The girl is my older sister Susan. And my other brother's name is Edmund."

A murmur went through the crowd. I changed puzzled looks with Peter. "Is something wrong, Queen Clarion?" I asked. She didn't answer for a second. She changed looks with a crowd of five fairies that seemed to be just as important as she was. "Well," the Queen began, "usually, when a new fairy is born, it doesn't have a name yet. It usually finds its name during this ceremony." Peter stood up and walked the few steps to stand beside me. "Queen Clarion, right?" he inquired. "My siblings and I are from a city called London. I'm not entirely sure how we got here but…"

The murmur increased. "You're from the mainland?" Queen Clarion asked. "Does that you mean you're originally human?" We hesitated for a while but then nodded quietly. The five fairies the Queen had changed looks with before slowly approached us. A plump, motherly fairy in a leaf dress whispered, "This has never happened before, your Majesty. Humans becoming fairies!" "I know," the Queen responded. "What should we do?" a male fairy in a long brown gown asked. I shot an unsteady look at Peter. He looked just as uncertain. As I turned my head back to the group, I saw that all six pairs of eyes were on us.

"It doesn't matter," Queen Clarion said finally. She turned to face the crowd around us. "These four children have been sent to us for a reason. They have become fairies for a reason. We may not yet know that reason but we should welcome them among us no matter what. We shall continue with the ceremony."

She turned back to us and a smile lightened up her face again. "Go wake your siblings, honey," she said to me. We didn't hesitate for a second. Hastily, I ran over to Susan and shook her shoulder while Peter woke up Edmund. It took a few seconds for them to recognize where we were and even more seconds for us to explain to them what we were. Amazed, my brother and my sister stood up and, like Peter and I, took a long look around us. Queen Clarion greeted them and helped them and Peter to make their first flight. My brothers understood very quickly how it worked. Only Susan needed some extra help but then, she was good to go.

"Please, little ones," Queen Clarion said, "gather in the centre of the spiral." We did like she said and once we were gathered, she raised her hand and around us, mushrooms rose out of the ground. She waved at the fairies around us and then stepped back. From each group of fairies, one flew down to us and placed something on one of the mushrooms. I turned my head to see everything. There was a flower, a ball of light, a wooden hammer, a water ball, a snowflake, a tiny tornado, an egg, a bowl with the golden sand, a leaf and a few other items and each one of them a mystical golden glow around it.

"What is all this?" Susan asked the Queen. "Well, every new fairy has a certain talent. These items here will help you to find out what your talents are," Queen Clarion explained. "Why don't we start with you? Take a good look at every item and your talent will find you."

My sister didn't look fully convinced but she stepped forward and approached the first item, the snowflake. She looked at it for a few seconds and then reached out her hand to touch it. The second she did that, the glow vanished and the snowflake sunk down. The same happened with the next three items. And then something happened. When she approached the flower, the glow became brighter and it rose in the air. Hesitantly, she reached out and caught it in her hands. We all had to close our eyes when the glow became so bright that it blinded us. Then the light disappeared and the group of fairies that was closest to the flower applauded and cheered loudly. "My dear Susan," the Queen said, "from this day on, you shall be a Garden Fairy. Go join your fellow Garden Fairies."

Hesitantly, Susan did as she was told and flew up to the other Garden Fairies. Edmund was next. He touched six items until he found his talent. The one that started glowing was the small tornado, which made him a fairy that Queen Clarion called a Fast-Flying Fairy.

Then it was Peter's turn. The wooden hammer stopped glowing. Then the water ball, followed by the leaf and two other items, until the bowl that was filled with the golden sand rose in the air and emanated the bright glow. "You shall be a Dust Keeper, young Peter," the Queen said and pointed toward the other Dust Keeping Fairies. Once he had flown she turned to me. "Which leaves only you, Sweetie. Step forward now."

I did so and walked down the several items. All of them looked quite interesting and attracting but the one that really caught my attention was the egg. I approached it slowly and lifted it. It started glowing immediately. The fairies close to me started cheering. Queen Clarion giggled delightedly. "Well, this was quite fast, honey. An Animal Fairy it is then."

The other Animal Fairies waved for me to join them. When I sat down in their midst, a fairy girl with long brown hair that was in a braided ponytail spoke to me, "Hello, Lucy! My name is Fawn! I'm really happy to meet you!" I smiled back.

"Fairies!" Queen Clarion called. "It's really late, or rather really early and we want to start the new day freshly in order to continue the preparations for winter! So, show our newcomers their new homes and then let us rest until the sun rises! I wish you all a good night!"

With those words, she exploded into two glowing balls of light which vanished in the speed of light. "Come on, Lucy, I will show you your house!" Fawn said and pulled me after her. I took a last look at my siblings who where pulled themselves, into three different direction. Only Edmund was flying a direction that was similar to mine.

We left the big hall which turned out to be a gigantic tree and flew across the lake that was surrounding it. Since it was dark, I couldn't see that much. Pixie Hollow was brightly lit in some places and in some places, it was deep dark. I saw a light in the corner of my eye and turned my head. All around us, there were several fireflies, lighting our way. After what felt like an hour, we lowered our flight and entered a big pleasant forest. In the light of the fireflies, I could see dozens, hundreds of butterflies, ladybugs, birds, mice and plenty of other animals and insects. They all seemed to be heading back to bed. My jar dropped when we reached the centre of the forest. Dozens of small houses were standing and hanging here, in the bushes and under the roots and in the branches of the trees, all of them brightly lit. Fawn led me to one of the houses that were hanging in the trees. "Here we are, Lucy," she said and grinned brightly.

I flew closer, jar still hanging, to look at the beautiful little house. "And this is just for me?" I asked. "Sure is!" she said, grinning even brighter. "Don't be shy, go on!" Slowly, I opened the door and entered. Fawn followed me and lit a candle that stood on a small desk. Beside the desk, there was a cosy-looking bed and a closet. The furniture was simple but I felt comfortable here immediately. "We get up on call of the morning bell. Breakfast takes place at the Pixie Dust Tree," Fawn explained. "There are clothes in the closet, I hope the size is right."

"Pixie Dust?" I asked, irritated. She smiled. "Do you remember the golden fall back in the tree?" I nodded. "That's Pixie Dust. It makes us fly and is most important for us fairies. From time to time, you will have to visit the Dust Keepers for a refill. Your oldest brother became a Dust Keeper, if I remember correctly?" I nodded again. "Ok, then," Fawn said happily after she yawned, "if you don't have any more questions for now, I'll be heading back to bed." I declined. "Then good night," she said, waved at me and then left the house, pulling the door shut behind her. I opened the closet and found a nightgown in my size. After I changed, I climbed into the bed, closed my eyes and let my first night in Pixie Hollow begin.


	4. After Dawn

**A/N: **When you start reading this chapter, you will maybe wonder how Peter could brush his teeth. What I forgot to mention last chapter is that of course every fairy house possesses the needed items for the morning toilet like brushing teeth and doing the hair. Those of you who play the "Tinker Bell" Nintendo DS game will know what kind of clothes I'm describing in this chapter.

If those who don't would like to know what kinds of clothes they are, I could draw some sketches and load them up to my Photobucket account. Let me know.

I originally wanted to describe all four Pevensie's first day in this chapter, but that would have taken much too long (especially to write and publish). And it's already been so long since I last updated, so here it is, Peter's POV.

And please review! Reviews are my inspiration to keep writing!

* * *

**4. ****After Dawn**

_Peter_

I woke up by the morning sun. And a loud knock on my door. "Good morning, Peter!" I heard the Dust Keeper, who had introduced himself as Terence yesterday, call. I slowly opened my eyes. When I sat up, I carefully stretched my wings. I was still not used to them. After another knock, I hastily stood up and rushed to open the door. "Hi, Terence," I said and scratched the back of my head. "Hey, there!" he grinned at me. Clearly, he was a morning person.

"It's almost breakfast time. Come on, get dressed, we don't wanna be late!" I sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there," I said. After I closed the door, I went to the closet and took a look at the clothes that were hanging there. They all looked very similar to those which Terence was wearing.

Five minutes later, dressed, teeth brushed and hair combed, I left my little house and followed Terence to the bottom of the Pixie Dust Tree. Inside, there was a massive multi-storey dining hall where hundreds of fairies sat at wooden tables with wooden chairs that grew out of the ground. I looked around to see if my siblings were here. I saw Susan sitting at a table with other Garden Fairies. She looked a little helpless. I knew she hated constant company. I couldn't see where Edmund was but I felt someone run into me from behind. "Good morning, Peter!" I heard Lucy squeal. She loosened her grip so I could turn around and hug her back. "Did you sleep well?" I asked and examined her. She wore a lilac peony leaf top, a gingko skirt and yellow rose shoes. "Like a log!" she answered excitedly and whirled around. "Like my outfit?"

I had to laugh a little. "You look gorgeous," I assured her. "Lucy!" someone called from a far-away table. "Coming!" my sister yelled back. "I've got to go, Animal Fairies have to start working very early. See you later!" And she was off. Still grinning, I followed Terence to our table. After we sat down, he said, "Your sister seems to be really energetic." "Yeah," I nodded. "She loves being with animals. Sometimes even more than being with people."

There were a few fairies floating around, distributing milk and fruits. Soon, my cup and bowl were both filled. While we ate, fairies of all kinds were coming and going. Eventually, Edmund entered the hall, accompanied by a fast-flying fairy girl with a really grim face. I wondered why her mood was so bad. Edmund was a lot more mature since we'd been kings and queens in Narnia these two decades… well, this short moment in our world. So he wasn't _that_ bad.

They sat down and started eating. "Are you done? Then let's go," Terence said five minutes later. With a last look at my brother, we left the bottom of the tree and flew high up to the crown. We entered the big room in which we woke up yesterday. The fall with the sparkly stuff was beautiful. "So, what you see here is the Pixie Dust Fall," Terence explained. "Pixie Dust is what makes us fly. Every fairy gets a weekly dust package, so make sure you get yours when you run out of dust."

I nodded. Terence continued, "Now, what Dust Keepers have to do is make sure every fairy gets their dust, the same amount of dust and not more. From here, the pixie dust falls down to the processing room where it gets divided to the weekly rations for the fairies and the extra rations that some fairies need for their work."

He signalled me to follow him. We flew back down to the bottom of the tree to a very big root. Inside, there were huge shelves that looked like honeycombs. Wooden machines divided the pixie dust that was falling in through the ceiling. Dust keeping fairies caught the dust in small and medium-sized sacks and stored them in certain places on the shelves.

"The sacks on those shelves are the weekly dust packages," Terence said and pointed to the mentioned shelves. "Those over there are the extra ones for the Animal Fairies. It doesn't happen very often but sometimes the little birdies and the other baby-fliers need some dust help to learn how to fly. Those packages are basically the 'just in case' packages for the different fairy jobs. I mean, you can never really know what's going to happen."

He grinned at me.

"So," I began, "what do I have to do?"

"Since it's your first day and you haven't seen all Pixie Hollow yet, I suggest you and Terence do some deliveries," a tall male fairy said. "Peter, this is Fairy Gary, the boss of the Dust Keeping Fairies," Terence introduced. "Fairy Gary, this is Peter."

"It's nice to meet you, Peter," Fairy Gary greeted me and shook my hand. "Now, I've got two dust packages for you to deliver. One goes to the Snow Fairies, the other to the Tinker Fairies. Take your time and take a good look around Pixie Hollow." He kindly smiled at me.

"Alright," Terence said cheerily. "You ready, Peter?" "I guess so," I answered.

Fairy Gary handed each of us a package. Then we took off.

Terence wildly pointed around. "You see that cherry blossom forest over there? That's Spring Valley. And over there is Summer Glade and Fall Forest. And there's the Lilypad Pond. And right over there are the Winter Woods, that's where we're heading first."

We flew towards the snow-covered trees. Fascinated, I watched the fairies that were beneath us. Queen Clarion had said yesterday, that they were preparing the winter, whatever that meant. Winter seemed to be perfectly present in this part of Pixie Hollow.

When I asked Terence about it, he laughed. "No, silly!" he giggled. "We're not preparing the winter here, we're preparing the winter on the mainland! Where, did you think, does the snow and all come from?" I blushed in embarrassment. "We humans think, it's the nature of the Earth that's doing it," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "Well, you're half right," Terence grinned. "It's indeed some nature, it's just not exactly on the Earth."

"Where is this place, anyway?" I asked thoughtfully. "Well, if you want to fly here from the Earth, then it's second star to the right and straight on til morning," he said cheerfully. I froze in mid-air. "I think I've heard that before," I murmured. "I heard it when we were sucked in the tornado, but I don't think that was the first time I've heard it." "Maybe you know it from your childhood," Terence said. "Every human baby knows where fairies live, although most of them forget that we exist when they grow older. Seems like you have." I just nodded. I knew I'd heard the expression "second star to the right and straight on til morning" somewhere before. And now that I thought of it, even Pixie Dust sounded strangely familiar.

We continued our flight and soon arrived at a place Terence called Snowfall Grotto Plaza.

I recognized the white-haired fairy that was there. She had been with Queen Clarion yesterday. "Hello, Minister," Terence greeted the woman. "We've got your delivery. This is Peter, our newest Dust Keeper." The lady fairy looked like she was very strict but when she smiled at me, her expression was warm and welcoming. "Welcome, Peter," she said. "I'm the Minister for Winter. I hope you're enjoying being here so far?" I nodded. "I do," I said. "Pixie Hollow is beautiful."

Terence handed the Minister his dust package. "Thank you, Terence," the Minister smiled. "I don't want to hold you off your duties; as I can see, you have another delivery to make." She nodded toward the package I was carrying. We said good-bye to her and then flew off.

"Next stop is Tinker's Nook," Terence informed me and smiled dreamily, his cheeks blushing. He seemed to be overly happy that we were going there. Although I would've bet that he would take the shortest way to Tinker's Nook, we took a long round. We flew through Fall Forest, where he showed me where the Minister for Autumn lived, then through the Midsummer Hills, over Sunray Plaza, along Beach Cove, where the Minister for Summer was consulting something with her workers and after we crossed the Lilypad Pond, we finally arrived at Tinker's Nook. Hundreds of fairies were buzzing with work here. As far as I could see, they were building and repairing things. "What kind of fairies are these?" I asked Terence curiously. "Well, Tinker Fairies, of course," he answered while he looked around like he searched someone. His face brightened up. "Ah, there they are!" He turned to me and asked, "So? What do you think of Pixie Hollow?" "It's beautiful here, it's like nature in its whole true form. All the seasons are here, insects, animals, flora, it's amazing," I said in awe.

"I knew you'd like it!" Terence cheered. "But of course, Pixie Hollow is just a very small part of Never Land, like the fairies."

He didn't notice me freezing in mid-air again and flew further. But then he turned around and frowned. "Peter? Are you okay?"

_Never Land._

The moment he had said that word, a picture of a book with a boy in leaf-clothes on the cover flashed in my mind. I had read that book in third grade. It was a play by a man named James M. Barrie that had premiered about thirty years back.

I remembered more things about that book.

_London._

_Nana._

_Wendy Angela Darling._

_John and Michael._

_Pixie Dust._

_Second Star to the Right and Straight on til Morning._

_Captain Hook._

_Mr Smee._

_The Crocodile and the Clock._

_Mermaids._

_Pirates._

_Indians._

_Lost Boys._

_Never Grow Up._

_Bedtime Stories._

_A Mother._

_And a Boy whose Best Friend was a Tiny Fairy._

I could see the book title in front of my eyes.

_Peter Pan._


	5. Turbulences

**A/N: **What you need to know for this chapter is that I don't now exactly when Tinker Bell found baby Peter Pan. I looked it up but the few sources I found just said that it was sometime in the 1800s. Since this FF is based on the movie "Tinker Bell", it takes place before Peter comes to Never Land, so the number I'm giving is a total guess.

Does by chance anyone of you know a little more detail about when Tinker Bell found Peter? If so, I'd be relieved if you told me, that would really help. :)

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with my college portfolio and after I got accepted (yay! ) I wanted to finish the newest chapter of "Coming Out" first. :) In case you're wondering, I've got 4 fanfictions running right now, so regular updates on each one are a little difficult sometimes, I hope you understand. :)

This chapter is the longest yet! :) Oh, and I'm close to 500 Hits on this fanfiction so thank you for that! :)

I really hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you'll enjoy it. :3

And please leave a review!

* * *

**5. ****Turbulences**

„Hey, look, Miss Bell, there's Terence!"

I turned around and looked in the direction Clank was pointing to. Indeed, Terence was there, talking to the new Dust Keeping Fairy. Peter was his name, if I remembered correctly.

"They must be here to deliver the pixie dust we ordered," I said. The new Dust Keeper seemed to be disturbed by something because his face was blank. Terence waved his hand in front of the boy's face. Eventually, the said fairy's consciousness came back to life. They exchanged a few words where the Dust Keeper seemed to try to convince Terence that everything was okay. Finally, they approached us.

"Hey, Tink!" Terence greeted us. "Hi, Bobble, hello, Clank!" "How are you, Terence?" Bobble asked. "I'm fine, thank you," my best friend answered with a side-look on the newcomer. "So, guys, this is Peter, our new guy." Peter smiled and gave us a short wave. Terence introduced us, "Peter, these are the number one Tinker Fairies in Pixie Hollow. This is Bobble." Bobble shook hands with Peter. "Clank." My big friend gave Peter a squishing hug. "Nice to meet ya, Peter!"

"And this is Tinker Bell, but I like to call her Tink."

Peter's face became blank again and he looked at me in amazement. I blushed. Now that I saw him up close, I had to notice how handsome he was. He had beautiful grey eyes, soft dark blond hair and I was sure he also had a wonderful smile, although he looked at me right now like he had seen a ghost. "Um," I said shyly, "hello. It's nice to meet you, Peter."

Once again, Terence had to wave with his hand in front of Peter's face. "I'm sorry," the beautiful boy finally said and reached out his hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you, too, Tinker Bell."

Peter examined me which made me blush even more.

"So, do you have the pixie dust we asked for?" Bobble asked. Terence nodded. "Peter has it. Peter?"

The addressed lifted up his head. "Yes? Oh, right." He unfastened the dust package from his belt and handed it to Bobble. "May I ask what year it is? I mean, on the mainland?" he suddenly asked.

We exchanged looks. "Um, shouldn't you know that yourself?" Bobble asked. "I mean, you just came from there, didn't you?" "I'm just checking," Peter said, shrugging.

"Hmm, as far as I know, it's 1876," my red-haired friend answered.

"1876?" Peter said breathlessly. "Are you sure?"

Bobble pondered for a few seconds. "Yes," he finally said. "I'm sure."

Peter nodded and murmured something that sounded like, "We must have gone back in time. Looks like he isn't here yet."

"So, what are you working on right now?" Terence asked.

„The Snow Fairies have requested a new snowflake machine, so we're currently working on that," I told him. "The first prototype is done and we want to get it to Qana, so she can try it out. That's what we need the dust for."

"D'you wanna help us?" Clank asked Peter.

The two blonds exchanged looks. "Sure, why not," Peter finally said.

We led them to our workshop and showed them the machine.

"Impressive," the new Dust Keeper said and whistled through his teeth.

It had taken us days to come up with a construction that could produce enough snow to cover a whole landscape. It was about two average fairies high and one and a half Clanks wide and had two openings. The top one was very wide and the bottom one was the size of an average pipe.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Terence asked.

"Cover it in Pixie Dust," Bobble said and opened the dust package. He held it out so everyone could grab a hand full and then got one himself. We positioned ourselves around the snowflake machine and started sprinkling the dust over it. A few moments later, the machine started floating.

I flew over to the cupboard to get some rope out of it and lashed it around the machine. I handed the other end of the rope over to Clank who started pulling, while Bobble, Peter, Terence and I supported him from the sides and from the back.

After what felt like an eternity, the machine was finally outside and we slowly flew it over to Snow Fall Grotto where, I knew, we could find Qana most of the time. Indeed, she was there, creating snowflakes with her co-workers.

"Is it done?" she asked happily when she saw us coming and flew over to us in a flash. "You can put it over there," Qana said and gestured over to a free spot.

Carefully, we placed the snowflake machine down and made sure it couldn't fall over.

Qana and her co-workers started flying around it and examined it.

"So, how does it work?" she finally asked.

"It's very easy," I answered symbolizing her to follow me. "You can put snowflakes and snow grains in here until it says it's full." I pointed to the smaller hole. "You can set up here how strong the snowfall should be, how long it's supposed to run and how big or how tiny the flakes should be." I pointed at the setup board. "Et voilà! Your snowfall comes out of the big opening!"

"Just in case you have any more questions," Bobble said and pulled out a notebook from his pocket, "I've written you an operating manual." He handed it over to the Snow Fairy.

"Thank you," Qana said and then turned to one of her fellow Snow Fairies. "Nivella, can you go get one of the Fast-Flying Fairies, we could use their help."

Nivella nodded and flew away, in direction of Fall Forest.

_Edmund_

"And that's how you make a vortex," Vidia stated in her most bored voice.

I had no idea what Vidia's problem was. She was a complete maverick and barely talked to anyone. I couldn't understand why Elwood had said that I should work with her. None of us were exactly fond of the idea.

"She's the fastest," was all Elwood had explained.

From what I had seen so far, Vidia did seem to be an exceptionally talented Fast-Flying Fairy, however… she was always so grumpy and clearly hated company.

The fairy groaned in impatience. "Are you gonna do it now or what?"

I threw her a dark look and tried to recall what she had explained to me the past ten minutes. First gather up a little of the warm air from the ground, start swirling it and slowly add cold air.

"That's too much cold air!" she snapped when the air mix collapsed after a few short seconds.

"Then why don't you just show me how it's done?" I snapped back and was ready to start a long argument when someone cleared his throat behind me.

I turned around. A Snow Fairy was here at the Sour Plum Tree, a reproving look on her face.

"Yes, Nivella, can I help you?" Vidia asked in a tone that was telling the Snow Fairy to spit it out and then leave her the hell alone.

"The Tinkers just brought over the new snowflake machine and we want to try it out. We could use some fast-flying support, in case something goes wrong," the fairy named Nivella said.

"And why are you asking me?" the Fast-Flying Fairy groaned.

Nivella folded her arms. "Because everyone else is busy preparing the snow storms and they told me you're free," she said.

"Well, I'm busy training the newbie," Vidia declared, pointing at me.

The Snow Fairy eyed me and said, "From what I've seen, a small break won't hurt him. We'll expect you in five minutes." She floated into the air and left.

Vidia groaned again and got up from the branch she was sitting on. "Come on," she growled. "Maybe you'll come in handy for a change."

I followed her from the top of the Sour Plum Tree, high above the Fall Forest and the Winter Woods, and flew after her toward the Snow Fall Grotto. When we arrived, I saw to my delight that Peter was here, too.

I flew over to him and nudged him in the side. "Are you okay?" I asked teasingly.

He didn't respond.

I nudged him again. "Peter, are you alright?"

He slowly turned to look at me. "Um, yeah," he finally said. He then pulled me by my sleeve to get away from the others a little. "I've got to talk to you about something. I know where we are, although I can't believe it."

I frowned. "Yeah," I said, "we're in Pixie Hollow. They told us yesterday, remember?"

"Yes," he stated, rolling his eyes. "But do you know _where_ Pixie Hollow is?"

"Now you irritate me," I told him, my frown becoming deeper.

He leaned closer to me. "We're. In. Never. Never. Land."

It took me a long minute until it dawned on me what he had just said.

"Never Never Land?" I hissed. "As in _Never Land_? Mermaids, pirates and everything? And P-!"

I paused and turned my head to look if anyone was watching us. One of the Snow Fairies had just started using the machine and everyone else paid attention to her. I turned back to my brother.

"Is Peter Pan here?" I asked him excitedly, a wide grin on my face.

"I don't think so, no, not yet," he said, shaking his head. "Bobble said it's 1876 on the mainland right now. _But_, you see that blonde girl over there?"

He pointed over to a blonde girl who had her hair in a bun and wore a green leaf dress.

"Yeah," I said, irritated. "What about her?"

"That's _Tinker Bell_!"

My mouth dropped. "The real one?" I couldn't hide my excitement. "The real Tinker Bell?"

"Yes!" Peter nodded, clearly getting excited himself.

"But how come Peter Pan is not here yet?" I pondered and tried to remember the story. According to what I could recall, Peter Pan ran away from home as a small child because he didn't want to grow up. Eventually, Tinker Bell the fairy found him and brought him to Never Land where he became the head of the Lost Boys.

"I guess she hasn't found him yet," Peter said, shrugging. "We must have gone back in time somehow, though I don't know why."

"But it can't be long til he arrives in Never Land. If it's 1876, it must happen soon," I said. When I looked at my brother, a ridiculous idea crossed my mind. "Hold on. _You're_ not Peter Pan by any chance, are you?"

Peter stared at me, a petrified look on his face. "_What_? No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," I grinned teasingly. "You share the same name, both of you have light hair and, oh, do you still have your baby teeth?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Peter said loudly. "All my b-!"

"_Look out!_"

We were startled for a second, before we realized that the Snow Fairy who had turned on the machine was waving at us, trying to catch our attention. Another second later, we knew why. Something had gone wrong. The machine was going berserk, large chunks of ice were fired out of the big top hole and flying in our exact direction.

Hastily, both of us jumped out of the way. I fell face-down into the snow on the ground.

"Edmund, you have to help me!" I could hear Vidia yell over the racket.

I got back on my feet and rushed over to her, dodging the ice chunks.

"What can we do?" I asked, once I reached her.

"We have to create a blast," she said, now fully concentrating on the task. "We need to collect all the air we can get and set it free at once. Qana!"

The Snow Fairy flew over quickly. "Yes?"

"Prepare to freeze the machine!" Vidia told her. "I'll tell you when! And get the others out of the way! Come on, newbie."

She rose high in the air and I followed her.

"Now," she began, "try collecting the air around you."

"How?" I asked.

"You can feel the vibration it sends off, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it tickle on your skin?"

"Yes, why?"

"The skin of Fast-Flying Fairies is like a magnet to the air around them. All we have to do is pull it closer," Vidia explained. "Come on, try it!"

I watched her gathering the air around her, forcing it to become a compressed ball in her hands.

I took a deep breath and concentrated, opening my arms. After a while, I could see the air whirling toward me, gathering between my arms.

"Good, now press it together," Vidia breathed.

I did and not soon after, I had a same compressed ball of air in my hands like her.

"When I tell you, push the ball toward the machine as hard as you can," she said, eyeing me. "Ready?"

I nodded.

"GO!"

I pushed the ball down with all my might and then let go. Similar to a bomb drop, the compressed air, alongside with Vidia's, fell on the snowflake machine, causing it to get pressed down on the ground.

"Qana, now!" Vidia yelled.

Qana and her fellow Snow Fairies gathered their powers and released them on the machine. Moments later, the construction was trapped in an ice cube.

All surrounding fairies cheered and congratulated us for the good work. I saw Peter clapping along with them, a proud look on his face. I grinned and looked at Vidia. She seemed grumpy as ever but had a small smirk on her face.

"Thank you for your help," Qana said. Then she turned around to face the Tinker Bell and her friends.

"Now to you." Her tone had become a few degrees icier. "Do you care to explain how this could happen?"

Tinker Bell, the big fairy and the one with the huge glasses blushed, embarrassed.

"Well," the red head began. "I suppose the settings weren't entirely done yet."

"We will take it back to our workshop and figure it out," Tinker Bell said, using a giggle that, she seemed to hope, would make them less angry with her and her co-workers.

The three snatched the frozen machine, sprinkled it with the Pixie Dust the red head had in a small sack, and flew off.

"See you later, Tink!" a blond fairy yelled after them. Then he turned to my brother. "Peter, we should head back. We still got a lot to do today."

My brother nodded and waved at me before they took off.

I heard Vidia clear her throat behind me. "So, do you think you can produce a vortex now?"

I turned around, thinking. Then I nodded. "I think so."

"Good," she stated. "Now show off."

"What, right here?" I hissed.

She groaned. "Of course not! You can't produce a vortex without warm air and in case you didn't notice: We're in the _Winter Woods_! Now, come on, and take some of the cold air with you!"

With that she started racing, in the direction of Spring Valley. I quickly gathered some cold air in a ball and tried to follow her as fast as possible. I almost lost both the air ball and Vidia twice during the flight.

Our destination was a large dandelion meadow where a red headed fairy woman and my sister Susan were trying to get the blowballs to scatter their seeds.

"Oh, hey there, sugarpunch!" the woman said, a big smile on her face. "You're absolutely right on time, we could use some help here. Dandelions take long to prepare, so we already work on them during the winter preparations."

She flew over to me and animatedly shook my hand. "My name is Rosetta and I'm a Garden Fairy, sweety-pie," she introduced herself.

"Um, I'm Edmund," I responded, overwhelmed by her liveliness.

"You're Susan's brother, right?" she smiled and looked from me to my sister.

"Yes, ma'am," I said and then turned to my sister. "Hey, Susan."

"Hi, Ed," she replied.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something later?" I asked her.

Susan nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, newbie, show me what you got!" Vidia said loudly.

I rolled my eyes and followed my trainer to the centre of the meadow.

"Got your cold air?"

"Yep," I confirmed and showed it to her.

"Good," she nodded. "You know what you gotta do. Create a small vortex and let it dance around the meadow, so the seeds get blown away and can spread."

She tapped me on the shoulder and then flew down to join Rosetta and my sister.

I sighed and started my practice.


	6. Wind, Water and Mysteries

**A/N: _Merry Christmas, everyone!_** My present to you, a new chapter! :) Can I get a present in return? Like, lots of reviews? ;)

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

**6. Wind, Water and Mysteries**

_Susan_

„Over here!"

„No, not that way, over there!"

"Oh no, the poor seedlings! I'm coming, sweeties, no panic here!"

"Wait for my command! Three... two... one... GO!"

About fifteen Fast-Flying Fairies started racing in the opposing direction around the tornado that was raging in the dandelion meadow.

Edmund and I watched breathlessly, hoping for the disaster to soon be over. Creating a giant vortex when you were supposed to form a small whirl of air was a big act of not listening properly, even for my brother.

I looked to my side and watched with an amused grin the contrite expression on his face.

He hadn't looked this small since the day Aslan had spoken to him for the first time.

After a few seconds, he spotted that I was watching him and I quickly straightened my face, so that he couldn't see my grin.

"Nice first day that you're having, huh?" I said in a voice that sounded like I was talking about the weather.

Edmund shot me a glare and then turned to his mentor, the dark-haired girl with the grim face, who was approaching us quickly. Behind her, I could see the tornado dissolving.

"Well, the worst is over, thanks to Baden," she said dryly. She twitched a little while she continued, now turning to me. "Just... is he always such a source for disaster?" She pointed at my brother, a disbelieving look on her face.

Edmund's jaw dropped in indignation while my eyes widened with amusement.

"You know what," the Fast-Flying Fairy continued, waving her hand in a push-air-aside gesture, "don't answer that, I don't wanna know. Come on, newbie, you've done enough damage for one day."

Edmund's look became angry.

"It's not my fault if you fail to explain everything properly to me!" he protested loudly.

The girl froze and then turned around, a look on her face that was just as angry as my brother's.

"I didn't explain anything properly to you?" she growled. "I explained _everything_ to you and not just once! If you're too stupid to understand everything then, I guess, it's useless to try and teach you!"

She had gotten louder and louder with every word, so the other Fast-Flying Fairies looked at her reprovingly. One of them, a boy with black hair and purple clothes, now flew down to her.

"Vidia," he said to her, "are you sure you told him everything?"

Vidia glared at him. "Of course I am!" she snarled.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Also that he has to push the vortex together, once it starts spinning, so that it won't keep growing?"

The girl's expression dropped. "Oh," she muttered. "Uh, I'm... sure I... mentioned..."

She bit her lip and then sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine, I missed one tiny detail!" she blurted out. "I made a mistake, are you happy now, Elwood?"

The boy she had called Elwood started grinning. "Well, of course, Vidia," he said in a satisfied tone and then turned to my brother. "Hey, newbie!"

Edmund, now also grinning, looked up. "Yeah?"

"Come on, I'll show you how a vortex is done properly," Elwood said.

"But please not here," Rosetta, who had come back from comforting the seedlings, said with a very stern look on her face. "You scared my poor babies to wits and that's exactly what they don't need right now. If they want to make proper flowers one day, they need a peaceful place to be. So, please leave."

I rolled my eyes slightly when she held out her arm, her forefinger pointing toward Summer Glade.

The other Fast-Flying Fairies smiled half-heartedly and left. Edmund, however, told Elwood and Vidia to wait for him and then pulled me aside.

"Susan, Peter and I have found out where we are and you're not going to believe it!" he whispered excitedly.

"I know we're in Never Land," I interrupted him. "Lucy told me this morning. She figured it out last night. She asked the other fairies from her work about Peter Pan but they don't seem to know anything about him."

Edmund looked slightly disappointed when he answered. "I know. Peter asked, too, it seems we travelled to the past. It's 1876 right now."

He filled me in about Tinker Bell.

"So, Tinker Bell is still with the other fairies and Peter Pan isn't here yet. Then I suppose the Lost Boys aren't here yet, either," I concluded. "But it can't be long anymore until he shows up. I mean, he's going to meet Wendy in a couple of decades, isn't he?"

I frowned when a thought occurred to me. "Wait. You don't think Peter..?"

Edmund broke out laughing. "I already had that idea, too," he chuckled. "He himself says no. I don't think so, either, to be honest. Peter as the Pan, blimey, that would mean he would never age and stay here forever." He cocked his head. "Actually, not a bad idea."

I shot him a reproving look.

"I'm kidding," he assured me. "Well, I've gotta go," he said with a glance to Elwood who looked more and more impatient. "See ya."

I waved after him and then flew over to Rosetta who seemed anxious to continue her work.

"So, what's next?" I asked her.

"You can help me with calming down the seedlings, they're still scared," she stated and we headed off.

While we comforted the little ones by cuddling with them (which was a little scratchy due to their not entirely smooth surface), we talked about the Garden Fairies' duties.

"Well, during fall and winter preparation there's not much for us to do," she said a little bored. "Our biggest time comes during spring and summer preparation and, oh, how I love preparing all the flowers and painting the ladybugs. At this time of year, however, we mainly start raising the seedlings, make sure that the flowers have a pleasant winter slumber and help the other fairies out. I usually help the Animal Fairies with their little ones, you know, the little birdies, the bunnies and all the cute, tiny baby mice."

She kept blabbering happily about the baby animals and shared stories from previous seasons with me. I was astonished that one single person was able to talk this much without as much as taking a breath. And I always had thought that Lucy was a chatterbox.

Around midday, a few other Garden Fairies joined us when they delivered us some food for lunch. I stayed mainly quiet while the four fairies excitedly exchanged the gossip of the day, only sometimes answering "yes" and "uhum" when they asked me something.

Rumour was that a fairy named Blair had fallen in love with a sparrow man, what, I found out, was what they called a male fairy, whose name was Rune.

Rune seemed to be some sort of story-teller fairy and all the female fairies loved his stories and his poems. Blair, however, always seemed to have been rather cold toward him until a Light Fairy named Luminaria had allegedly found out that the Painting Fairy had a crush on him.

I could only shake my head. Gossip was something I had never really approved of and even less the people who were spreading it. I had never been able to understand why people were so interested in the lives of others that they kept talking about it with anyone who was willing to listen.

When we were finished with eating, Rosetta, a fairy called Olwen and I headed off to help the Water Fairies with catching dewdrops.

This turned out to be a lot of fun. We had to stay focused as we watched the dewdrops slowly sliding down the leaves and then falling off, right into the leaf bowls we were holding beneath them.

Looking out for the caterpillars which would sometimes slide off along the dewdrops and not catching them as well was a real challenge. If we did catch them in our bowls, they would start gnawing at them immediately which would make us lose some of the precious water drops, so we had to be extremely careful.

I didn't notice the passing time until a Water Fairy whose name was Silvermist turned our attention to the slowly setting sun.

Quite cheerfully, I wiped some sweat off my forehead and headed over to the Lilypad Pond to refresh myself. From the other side of the pond, in direction of the Pixie Dust Tree, we could hear a bell ring.

"Dinner time!" Rosetta squealed beside me.

_Lucy_

I yawned deeply while I flew over to the Pixie Dust Tree with Fawn to eat dinner. Today had been the longest day I had ever had. A very exciting and fun day but a long day nonetheless.

Right after breakfast, Fawn had started to explain to me what I had to do to help the animals on the mainland with starting their hibernation. Then she had let me practise with a few of the animals from here, a mouse called Cheese and a firefly called Blaze.

Cheese had been fairly easy to put to rest, he seemed to love the idea of hibernating through a whole season. Blaze, on the other hand, was a much more hyperactive fellow. After I had tried to put him in a small, comfortable and warm hole for what felt like an hour, I had started to ask myself why Fawn let me practice with an animal and an insect which don't hibernate in the first place.

When I had asked her, she had just said with a wide grin, "It's the same with the actual sleepers. Some of them go into their holes voluntarily and some you have to push with all your might."

The rest of the day had been similarly exhausting but I had enjoyed myself very much.

When I had realised last night that my siblings and I were in _the_ Never Land, I had rushed over to Fawn's house immediately to ask her if she knew about someone in Never Land whose name was Peter Pan and a group of children known as the Lost Boys. To my confusion, she had said "no".

I had told Susan about it this morning when I had seen her at breakfast. Surprisingly, I had forgotten to tell Peter as well, who, after all, shared the same name with Peter Pan.

As I sat down on one of the tables with Fawn and an Animal Fairy called Nollie, however, I saw my oldest brother signalling me to come over to his own table.

After excusing myself, I quickly fluttered over to him and settled down.

I had barely opened my mouth to tell him about Never Land when he started talking excitedly about the topic himself.

Patiently, I waited for him to finish and let my mouth fall open when he mentioned that he had met the real Tinker Bell.

"What does she look like? What's she like?" I asked him curiously, eager to know more about the fairy I had read about in James M. Barrie's masterpiece a couple of months back.

"See for yourself," he said smilingly. "She's right over there."

He pointed to a spot behind me and I turned around. The fairy he was pointing to was a petite girl in a green leaf dress who had her shiny blonde hair pinned up in a bun. A dark blond sparrow man who was wearing clothes similar to Peter's was beside her.

They seemed to look for a table.

I raised my arm and waved to catch their attention. When they noticed that I meant them, they quickly came over, the blond boy in the front. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Peter!" he said happily and sat down.

"Hey, Terence," Peter responded and then looked up to Tinker Bell who was still standing. "Hi, Tinker Bell."

To my surprise, the blonde fairy blushed. "Hello, Peter," she mumbled shyly.

I couldn't hide my grin when I turned to Peter to signal him that he should ask Tinker Bell to sit down.

He shot me a confused look.

Inwardly, I groaned in annoyance. Really, how could he be so blind? I turned around again and said, "Hello, Tinker Bell! I'm Lucy, Peter's sister. Please, have a seat."

I smiled at her. A few seconds passed before she answered, "Oh, um... okay."

She sat down beside me.

"How was your day?" I asked and took a closer look at her. She was really pretty and the slight blush on her cheeks made her so adorable.

"Did you fix the problem with the snowflake machine?" Peter asked her.

Tinker Bell frowned a little. "No, not yet. Bobble's still trying to find out what the problem is. I'll bring him some food when dinner's over."

"Ah, finally!" Terence said happily.

We turned to see what he was looking at. The kitchen fairies had started to hand out dinner.

When they were one table away, Susan and Edmund joined us, both looking tired but happy.

While we received our food, we exchanged stories from our first day and then started eating. Once finished, Tinker Bell excused herself and went to bring her colleague some food. Terence went with her, so my siblings and I were alone together for the first time since yesterday. We flew outside and sat down at the shore of the Lilypad Pond, quite a distance away from the other fairies, who slowly returned to their last duties of the day, so we wouldn't be overheard.

"Well, what do you think?" Peter opened our discussion. "Do you think there's a particular reason we're here?"

"There has to be," Edmund stated. "I mean we're surely not here, just to help them prepare winter. They don't need us to accomplish that."

"Has anything happened here lately, something that's out of the ordinary?" Susan looked around to collect our gazes.

"Nothing that I've heard of, apart from us arriving," Edmund shrugged.

"Maybe it's not something that already happened," I pondered. "Maybe it's something that has yet come to pass."

I looked at Peter. "Apart from the Change of Seasons, is there anything else special that will happen?"

He frowned. "Well, Terence told me about a Blue Moon that appears every-so-many years, but that was already last month, so it won't happen again for a long time. And I don't know anything about another event. At least not yet."

"Then we should keep our eyes and ears open for the next couple of days," Susan suggested. "Maybe we will find something out."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Edmund said and stood up. "I've got to go. Elwood wants to practice blizzards with me. Not long until the Change of Seasons takes place and there's still a lot to do, he says. Well, see ya."

He waved shortly and took off.

"I better go, too," Peter said and yawned. "Terence will probably wake me at the crack of dawn again tomorrow, so I need some proper sleep."

And he, too, flew off. Susan and I decided to go to bed, too, and said good bye to each other.

When I flew over the woods, looking at my surroundings, I thought, _Pixie Hollow is really nice. I hope we will stay for a while._


	7. HIATUS

**:'(**

Guys... I'm in a dilemma. I have no idea how to continue this story. There is a certain goal I want to reach but it's not enough yet to make it a really exciting story and that's bugging me to no end. I want to make this story good for all of you but at the moment, I have no idea how I can achieve that. I could somehow write what I've plotted so far but that would satisfy neither you nor myself.

I'm afraid I have to figure out for myself what exactly I want to do with this. I have a goal, but I haven't been able to build the road to that goal yet.

So, for now, I'm sad to announce that I will put "The Never Land Chronicles" on a hiatus, until I truly found a story plot that will let you dive into an adventure.

I hope you understand.

With Love,  
JenGambale


End file.
